<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part by handelgamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999048">Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer'>handelgamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, mostly dialoge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eulmorans were hot on their trail. Syngigeim needed to run now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Cymet rushed up to Almet out of breath. “What are you doing here? What has happened?” Almet asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Eulmoran soldiers. They have entered Yx’Maja!” Cymet said, breathlessly.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Eulmoran soliders!? And what of the Blessed?” Y’sthola asked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Nothing specific, but it seems the Eulmorans had little interest in Slitherbough or it’s people. According to our scouts, their general and his men made all haste for the gate of Yx’Maja upon finding it. Together with Thancred, Uimet and some few others have engaged them at the border.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You are to return and assist Uimet at once,” Almet said. “They are not to set foot near the ruins or Fanow.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Eleone, Kaen and myself will go and assist. Mariko, Q’hara, I leave the temple to you two,” Syngigeim said.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Q’hara had a frown on his face but nodded. “Syngi wait!” Mariko said but she already rushed off towards Fanow. For the longer she stayed around Mariko, the more he would notice something was wrong with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to try to make this something bigger than it was...and then I didn't.</p><p>"Handel, that's what re-editing is for!"</p><p>FOOL! EXAMINE AND RE-EDITING WORK IS FOR COWARDS!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>